All mixed up
by BadKat13
Summary: The summery is inside. Along with other stuff and the rating may change. It just depends what going on in my head. I DO NOT OWN X MEN Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**This is chapter 1 again but redone! Thanks to my new beta reader TitanWolf! Hope you enjoy again!**

A rock, traveling through space. Making its first trip around Earth. Unknown to the mutants and human kind. Until, NASA had seen the comet, reporting it to the world.

"Yes, there is a comet, that will be making it's way around the Earth, will be expected to last 4 to 5 days. NASA has assured us that it will not impact the earth."

"I like don't believe that!" Kitty yelled across the room. "A comets coming, this is going to be so amazing! Are we going to watch it?"

"Kitty settle down, I have news for us all." Charles explained. "That comet is harmless to humans."

"Yeah, the news channel just said that." Logan said, as he leaned against the wall.

"But it is harmful to mutants." Charles said. Kitty with her mouth open, disappointed that she'd be missing the almost once in a life time opportunity. "It is possible the effects will not be deadly, although we will have to wait. That is why, everyone is to remain inside when the comet arrives."

"Ah man, I was like so looking forward to seeing it. Are you sure?"

"No, but I don't want to take that chance."

"But I do, I want to see a comet for the first time."

"Fine, but do stay on the porch and run in if it starts to effect you."

"Yes sir." Kitty agreed reluctantly.

Rouge's POV

Kitty won't shut up about that stupid space rock. Ah swear if I hear another word about it I'm gonna slap the next person I meet.

"Hello Rouge, how are you today? Did you hear about zhe comet?" I raised my gloved hand and slapped Nightcrawler, and his blue cheek, now red with my hand print. "OW, vhat vas that for!"

"For being the one who annoyed me with that stupid thing, I don't want to know about it, ok! It's just a giant rock in space, whoopee freakin' do!"

"

Oh, someone's touchy today!"

"Get out of here!" I yelled at him, wanting to be alone. As he left I thought about Remy. How much I love him, wantin' to be with him. I can't. All because of these stupid powers. I wish I never had 'em I hate 'em! No one knows what I go through everyday. Kurt or Kitty. Scott or Jean. I can tell there happy. They can touch someone else's skin without killing each other.

I just wish somehow I could do that. Kiss Remy, without hurtin' him, feelin' it, lovin' it. Being the untouchable girl, I'll probably never get that. I want it, crave it so bad, but I can't do anything about it.

Remy's POV

I can't help that I tink of Rouge everyday. I swear I can feel her love. I can' look at other women without feeling it. In my heart. Funny, I never knew I had this big of a heart until I fell head over heels for that gal. I wish there was some way I could be with her. Kiss her, feel her. I want to feel her skin.

Its pitiful. She can't touch no one. I just wish it was me who had that power. She deserves to be touched. I truly wish that she could be free. I just don't think I'm the guy for her. No matter who she chooses, I won't look at her no differ'nt. I will always love her.

Kitty's POV

Oh man Rogue's been moping on and on about Remy. I wish she would quit. It's like, depressing. Kurt bamfed in front of me, causing me bump into him.

"Kurt! you scared me!" I said getting close to him.

"Oh sorry Keety, I didn't mean to." He replied getting so close that our lips almost kiss.

A shadow appeared on the wall, growing bigger and bigger. Kurt gasped and in a poof of smoke he was gone leaving me with my lips perked for a kiss.

"What are doing half-pint?" Logan said with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing!" I half shouted at him. Embarrassed I said a quick good-bye, and phased through the next wall I seen. I found Kurt already hiding there. "Hey again Kurt." I tried to say smoothly, I don't think I succeeded because I think my voice was about to crack.

"Oh, sorry for leaving you back their Keety, but I had seen someone coming and I thought…" He dragged on.

"No, its ok Kurt." I told him, which was a lie. '_You moron I had to deal with Logan. One of the worst things to deal with.'_

"Thanks Keety. Now… Where were we?" He said putting his face against mine. His lips inched closer to mine, I could feel his breath on my face, it smelled like sausage. Just before our lips touched, I phased through the floor.

"Sorry Kurt, not now. Ask me when the comet comes."

Prof. X's POV (more like a flashback)

Oh my, not again. I don't think I can take it again. -

A young professor x, who can walk, is looking up at the comet passing Earth.

"I love you, never leave me." he says to a young mutant woman next to him.

"I promise." She responds. The comet with all colors passes by. Leaving a long tail behind it.

A weird shock came to them, Xavier had levitated up in the air, not knowing what was wrong, he started to panic.

"What's happening to me!" he yelled.

The young girl beside him clutched her head in pain.

"I hear them all!"

Xavier awakened to a knock at the door, he wiped the tears from his eyes as the door swung open.

"You ok Chuck? you look a little shaken?"

"Yes I'm fine Logan, I was just remembering old times."

"I wish I could, but…" He left off.

"I know Logan. Is their anything you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah actually, I seen Kitty and Kurt getting ready to smooch it up in the hallway."

"Their teenagers. Let them love one another. I think they know when to stop when necessary. "

"Yeah, ok."

"Anything else Logan?"

"Nah, I'm just checking up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan**

This is getting so aggravating, all these kids 'comet this, comet that'. What is with the comet. Even Xavier is having a hard time about it. I caught him in his office crying. Have the kids broken him down to that point? Rogues over there, I should go talk to her see what she's thinking.

"Stripes, you ok? You've seemed kind of down lately."

"Yeah, ah'm just disappointed. Remy not gonna be here, ah miss him a lot."

"Oh. Didn't you get his message?"

"What message?"

"He's coming here in a few days. Maybe you two can see the comet together." _God, now I'm talking about the friggin' thing. What is it about it._

"He's coming here in a few days. Maybe you two can see the comet together." _God, now I'm talking about the friggin' thing. What is it about it._

"Thank you Logan." She said while getting up to hug me.

**Remy**

Oh, man I'm almost there. I can't wait to see her face. Only if I could kiss her lips, feel her skin. Oh well, in a few days the comet will come, that everyone is talking about and I will kiss her, even if she makes me unconscious. I will kiss her to that point. I love her with all my heart. Hold on Rogue, I will be there tonight.

**Kurt**

"Keety, I have something to vant to say to you." I said looking her dead in zhe eyes.

"What Kurt?"

"I… I… um," I tried to say but vas choked on my own words. _Oh, great. I'm making myself look like a fool in front of her. Just say something!_

"Yes Kurt?"

"I vant you to know," _COME ON ALREADY! _"I hope you have a good time tonight." _STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!_

"Oh, ok. You too." She said disappointed.

**Professor X**

Oh, I do hope that the comet is not the one I experienced long ago.

The young girl beside him started getting a head ache, "I hear them all!"

"What's happing?" Xavier yelled.

"You.. You.. You have my powers!" The young girl shouted.

"That's impossible!" Suddenly the wind around him got stronger.

"It's controlled by emotions, calm down!" She tried to yell at him. He did exactly what she said. The wind had stopped blowing, and he was sitting on the ground again. "Help, everyone. In my head."

"Relax." He said, whispering what to do in her ear. Once they had their own thoughts, they were tight in each others arms. Never wanting to let go. As four days went by, they trained each other on their powers, just in case if they were stuck like this forever.

"I'm sorry. Charles, I can't keep seeing you. You almost killed me with the wind." He fell to his knees, and began to cry.

"Please don't…. I'm sorry…. Please."

"I'm sorry, I can train with you for a couple more days, but that's it."

"Thank you Moira."

A knocking at the door snapped Charles out of his memory. He composed himself before speaking. "Come in." the door opened to reveal Kurt. "Yes Kurt can I help you?"

"Yah, I just vanted to know, did Wolverine tell you about me and Keety? I mean, I didn't know vhat vas running through my head. I didn't kiss her or anything. I just…"

"It's ok Kurt, you can. It's young love. Just make the right choices, ok?"

"Thank you Professor" He said, leaving Charles to his memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**All these have been redone by TitanWolf (THANKS TIMES A MILLIONS). So comment and tell me what you think so far. I do not own x men.**

**Jean**

"I don't feel like myself." I said to Beast.

"Well, everything seems fine."

"I just wish I knew if Scott likes me for me."

"Oh, I see what's going on here. Your doubting yourself, Jean."

"No I am not!" I shouted at him while I pushed on his chest.

"Ok, I see. Are you going to do anything special for the comet?"

"I was thinking of hanging out with Scott, but I'm not so sure."

"I think you should ask him."

"No! But thanks for trying to help."

"No problem, come back anytime."

**Beast**

_Oh, Jean. She's something else._

"Oh, hello Charles."

"Hello Henry. How are the students today?"

"Same old, same old. They think there a wreck, but there not. Is that all you needed?"

"No, not quite. You know that comet that's coming?" He said. I rapidly shook my head yes,

and he continued. "Well, I think I experienced it when I was a young boy."

"Maybe, I mean, comets travel around the sun and comeback. For example…" He cut me off before I could finish.

"I mean the comet had some sort of effect on mutants. It almost killed me and my girlfriend."

"Fascinating." I saw someone in the doorframe out of the corner of my eye. "Oh, hello Remy. Here to see Rogue, I suppose."

"Yeah. But before I go to see her, I wanted to ask a few questions."

"Of course, ask away."

"When's the comet coming? And do you know where Rogue is?"

"The comet's coming tonight. We don't know where she is. Why don't you ask Kitty."

"Merci Henri."

**Remy**

Man, they were acting weird. Oh well, time to see my Rogue. Oh, there's Kitty.

"Bonjour Petite."

"Yeah." She said turning around to me. "Oh my god! Remy! How are you? How have you been?"

"Shhh… Keep it down. I'm going to surprise Rogue. Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah, totally. She's in our room."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

I thought she'd never shut up. Oh well, I'm coming for you Rogue.

As I reached to knock on the door. Thoughts raced though my head. _What if hates me? What if she has found someone else? _But before I could take my hand away, I was knocking. The door crept open slowly, a small crack in between the door and the wall. Light has shone out. I try to peak but I can't. Finally the door swings open.

"Cheri…" was all I could say before she pounced on me.

"Oh Remy…" was all I could make out except for an "Ah love you." I held her in my arms. Whispering

"Je t'aime mi amour."


	4. Authors note

Sorry everyone. I'm on my iPod right now, cause my comPuter crashed. I might now be updating for a verry long time. At least until it gets fixed. I would type them out on the iPod but the paragraphs are big blobs and I know how much you all hate tring to read them, so please be patient. 


	5. Bah

I give up. Up for adoption. I just have way too much to do... I'll try to repost when someone takes it up.


End file.
